Episodio: Ignorance
| siguiente = }} Ignorance en español Ignorancia. Es el Décimo-primer capitulo de la Segunda Temporada del Fan-Fiction, y Trigésimo-tercero en la historia del Fic. Su estreno fue durante el 8 de Enero del 2016. Sinopsis: Hallie vuelve a las andadas después de que Jason rompe el trato que habían hecho, haciendo público su secreto, pero no será la única maldad que realice. Oliver continua siendo asediado por su hermano y su poca tolerancia hacia su homosexualidad, ambos hermanos llegan a un extremo. Mientras tanto Brent parece infeliz y alarmado al saber sobre la posible nueva pareja de su padre. Desarrollo del Episodio: Ignorance/Ignorancia ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) El nuevo semestre había dado inicio tras las vacaciones de Navidad, los primeros días habían transcurrido normalmente en la escuela, los alumnos y maestros acoplándose de nuevo a las clases, los amigos y parejas se reencontraban… en fin, la energía y entusiasmo por el año 2017 que comenzaba se notaba en el lugar. Jason caminaba por los pasillos, al parecer había llegado tarde e iba algo apurado, el pelirrojo notaba como muchos alumnos lo miraban, usualmente eso era normal pero ahora lo miraban de manera diferente e incluso se decían cosas al oído los unos a los otros, el muchacho simplemente los ignoraba y continuaba con su camino hasta que se topaba con Hallie, quien estaba recargada en su casillero, muy ocupada en su celular. –Hola… cariño –Decía el muchacho al estar a su lado, un poco alto para que la gente a su alrededor los oyera, después de manera casi forzada se acercaba a besar su mejilla, Hallie simplemente lo miraba con una expresión de seriedad total.- No me vengas con esto ahora, cariño –Exclamaba ella estirando su brazo para así crear una distancia entre ambos, Jason notaba su sarcasmo y como la chica reía junto a otros alumnos que pasaban a su lado.- ¿Quieres decirme que pasa? Porque no lo entiendo –Ella sonreía.- No, es obvio que no lo entiendes –Él la miraba algo molesto. –Teníamos un trato, Rossati. No lo cumpliste y ahora quedé como una estúpida –Jason la miraba claramente confundido, ella rodaba los ojos.- Toda la escuela sabe que me “engañaste” con la arrastrada de Angela, quedé humillada –El chico balbuceaba un poco.- Bueno, ahora hablan de ti de nuevo, lograste tu cometido, ¿no? –Hallie estaba a punto de responder pero lo pensaba mejor durante unos segundos.- Supongo que… si, pero ese no es el punto. Yo te dije que no me traicionaras -El pelirrojo lucía nervioso.- ¿Lo contaste? –La rubia sonreía.- A unos pocos, mi primo se encargó de contárselo a Eliot y bueno, casi nadie dudó que dos chicos del club Glee tuvieran una aventura estando “borrachos” –Jason la miraba totalmente enojado, de igual forma parecía algo preocupado.- No puedo creer que me hicieras esto –La sonrisa de Hallie se ampliaba.- Tengo cosas que hacer… ah, y feliz año nuevo. La chica se marchaba tras guiñarle un ojo, Jason tardaba unos segundos en reanudar su camino y al instante un vaso de refresco era aventado a su rostro.- Dile a tu novio que te ayude, rojo –Se trataba de Eliot, quien iba junto con Peter y Derek los tres reían y el primero de estos incluso aventaba a Rossati cuando se alejaban caminando, la pareja de amigos chocaban las palmas como para celebrar, el pelirrojo ni siquiera se quedaba con ánimos de contestar, el chico prácticamente corría al baño.- ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Evan caminaba por los pasillos con naturalidad sin dar mucho crédito a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el chico era alcanzado por Melissa y Julie de repente, este parecía alegrarse de verlas.- Hola chicas –Ambas parecían serias.- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? –Cuestionaba la castaña, Evan fruncía el ceño.- Es solo una broma de mal gusto, ¿no? –Agregaba Palmer, el chico rodaba los ojos.- No sé de qué diablos me hablan –Ambas se detenían, así que él también lo hacía y miraba a ambas con curiosidad, las chicas intercambiaban miradas.- Hay muchos rumores, sobre ti… -Comenzaba a decir Julie mirando a su amigo, quien parecía preocuparse.- ¿Qué están diciendo de mi? –Bowman tomaba la palabra.- Es sobre ti, y Jason. Evan al instante de escuchar eso cerraba los ojos y maldecía en su interior, Melissa continuaba.- Dicen que él admitió durante una fiesta que se acostó contigo… en casa de Brent –El chico parecía balbucear mientras miraba a sus amigas después simplemente reía.- ¿Y de quién lo escucharon? De Hallie, Peter, tal vez Heather Ruths? –Las chicas se encogían de hombros.- Si, de hecho fue de ella… -Murmuraba Julie.- ¡Pues no es verdad! –Gritaba él con el propósito de que otros alumnos también escucharan.- Obviamente es una estupidez, y no puedo creer que lo creyeran –Palmer suspiraba.- Bueno, recuerdo que en la fiesta de Brent ustedes pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, por eso comencé a dudar pero te creo completamente –Melissa parecía de acuerdo.- Esto será un simple rumor que no pasará a más –Evan sonreía un poco más tranquilo, sin decir más al respecto los tres reanudaban su camino.- Por otra parte Roger iba por los pasillos buscando a su hermano hasta que daba con él, al verlo con su uniforme de animador, el chico lo detenía y lo miraba sonriente.- Te estuve buscando –Oliver parecía confundido.- ¿Para qué? –El mayor parecía bastante feliz.- Hable con papá y lo convencí de que me preste el auto para este miércoles –Oliver levantaba ambos pulgares y sonreía un tanto forzado.- Bien por ti, me alegra que… -Su hermano soltaba una risa y negaba para no dejar que terminara de hablar.- Tonto. Lo convencí para llevarte a la firma de autógrafos de tu autor J.T. Hawthorne, esa de la que has hablado durante dos meses –El pequeño parecía un tanto incómodo, su hermano lo notaba. –Vamos, nos hace falta un tiempo entre hermanos –Roger daba una amistosa palmada en el hombro de su hermano, quien reía con evidentes nervios.- No es eso. Me gustaría que fuéramos juntos, pero… no creí que harías esto ya que decías que no perderías tu tiempo en un evento así –El mayor reía levemente.- Solo estaba bromeando –Oliver suspiraba.- Lo lamento. Se lo pedí a Brent, y el irá conmigo –Inevitablemente una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios al decirlo, su hermano no parecía feliz.- ¿Brent Hamilton? –Cuestionaba molesto.- Ajá. Es mi amigo, le prestaran el auto, no dijo que no –Oliver se encogía de hombros.- Por favor no te molestes. Si quieres seguiré el juego con papá y llevas a Violet a algún lugar –Roger intentaba relajarse y sólo asentía.- Si, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí –El chico se alejaba, dejando a su hermano menor, quien parecía incómodo por lo que había sucedido.- (Salón de Coro|Corredor) A excepción de Layla y Scott los otros diez chicos estaban en el salón esperando a Chris, sin embargo esta vez lo hacían en silencio. Sólo las parejas; Gwen y Joseph, Brent y Julie hablaban un poco. Jason estaba en un extremo, de brazos cruzados y con mirada pérdida para ignorar a todos, de igual forma Evan estaba en el otro extremo, sin embargo el rubio estaba absorto en su celular. Obviamente todos sabían ya del rumor pero ninguno quería decir nada por el momento. Cuando Chris llegaba por fin a la sala llevaba consigo un sobre.- Chicos, les traigo un increíble anuncio así que necesitare un redoble –Los chicos, sin Evan y Jason, hacían el ruido hasta que Chris daba una palmada.- Las Nacionales de este año serán en Las Vegas –Casi todos lucían emocionados por oírlo.- Así que tenemos que dar el todo si queremos llegar ahí –Los chicos parecían motivados.- Son bienvenidos a cantar algo de su elección estos días pero en la semana nos dedicaremos a practicar canto y baile, después de sus vacaciones de invierno tal vez estén un poco oxidados. Así que, comencemos. … Saliendo de la reunión Angela se apresuraba a alcanzar a Jason, quien había sido el primero en salir de la sala con una inusual rapidez. La castaña lo miraba molesta cuando lograba detenerlo.- Tenemos que hablar –El pelirrojo parecía no querer enojarse.- No, no me acosté con Evan, ¿está bien? –La chica lucía un tanto incómoda.- ¿Y quién inició el rumor entonces? –Él se encogía de hombros.- Alguien que quiere molestarme, alguien que quiere molestarlo. ¡¿Yo que sé?! –Rossati hablaba con más brusquedad de la planeada, ella parecía incomodarse.- Lo siento –Respondía Angie, obviamente apenada.- Está bien –Decía él finalmente antes de marcharse caminando. La chica suspiraba.- (Horas más Tarde|Pasillos de la Escuela) Brent iba junto con Julie cuando se encontraban con Steve, el padre del muchacho, Hamilton no ocultaba su sorpresa al verlo.- ¿Papá? –Cuestionaba Brent curioso mientras se acercaba a él, Steve sonreía.- Hola Brent, Julie –El señor Hamilton le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica y no ocultaba su sorpresa al verlos de la mano, ambos se ahorraban los comentarios al respecto.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Volvía a preguntar su hijo.- ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo a la escuela de vez en cuando? El chico entrecerraba los ojos, obviamente no le creía, Steve reía.- Vale, ya. Vine a ver al director –Los adolescentes parecían confundidos.- Estas en problemas… -Murmuraba una divertida Julie, Brent sacudía la cabeza.- ¿Para qué tienes que verlo? –Steve se encogía de hombros.- Voy a hacer un trabajo para él en su nueva casa, o algo así. El punto es que solo ahora tenía tiempo para venir a verlo –Brent comprendía.- Bueno, no deberíamos quitarle su tiempo –Murmuraba Julie.- Te veo al rato –Decía Steve a su hijo.- Un gusto verte Julie –Palmer sonreía y ambos se despedían de él.- Steve caminaba hacia la oficina de Cooper mientras que Brent y Julie aún hablaban al respecto, en aquel momento Jane también iba camino a la oficina provocando que ambos adultos casi chocaran por querer entrar al lugar al mismo tiempo.- Ey, deberías fijarte… –Comenzaba a recriminar Jane a la defensiva, como era costumbre, pero al ver de quien se trataba se quedaba casi sin palabras.- Espera, ¿tú quién eres? –Él sonreía.- Soy Steve, padre de un alumno –Ella sonreía algo atontada y ambos se miraban.- Bueno, hola. Yo soy Jane, la entrenadora de porristas –El señor Hamilton lucía curioso.- Bueno, Jane, después de ti –Tras decirlo abría la puerta para que pasara, esta lo hacía aún sin terminar con su juego de miradas. Brent y Julie habían notado aquella escena, ambos lucían sorprendidos.- Espera –Murmuraba Julie.- ¡¿Qué?! –Terminaba Brent la frase con expresión de horror.- ¿Por qué mi padre miraba así a Jane? Y… y… ¿Por qué fue ella amable con él? Y… y… no, no puede ser en serio –Julie ponía una mano en su brazo.- Tranquilo, no pasará nada. Él se dará cuenta de lo loca que está y lo que sea que haya pasado ahí no significará nada –Brent parecía creerlo así que se tranquilizaba un poco, la chica sonreía y lo obligaba a irse caminando de ahí.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Salón de Computo) Evan estaba en el salón de cómputo, el chico estaba en la última fila frente a su ordenador esperando a que su profesor llegara. Jason llegaba al lugar y entraba por la puerta trasera, escabulléndose hasta llegar junto al rubio, tocando su hombro.- Evan –El chico se sobresaltaba un poco, al ver al pelirrojo no parecía muy contento.- ¿Qué? –Jason ignoraba el hecho de que ya muchos de sus compañeros comenzaban a verlos.- Debemos hablar y… -Evan, quien ni siquiera hacía contacto visual con su amigo negaba con rapidez.- No. No hay nada que hablar. Ahora por favor vete –Rossati parecía un tanto indignado pero el chico no tenía ánimos de rogar así que se iba rápidamente tragándose su enojo.- (Pasillos|Canchas de Basquetbol) Angie iba caminando con tranquilidad cuando su celular sonaba debido a que había recibido un mensaje, esta no ocultaba su desagrado pero al verlo quedaba algo impresionada, el nuevo mensaje era de George, debajo de este había uno en que la insultaban, el remitente era un número no registrado y aunque lo había recibido hace horas no le había dado importancia. Cuando leía el mensaje del entrenador parecía aún más sorprendida.- ¿Podemos vernos? Por favor, es sumamente importante” –La chica no sabía que responder, lo dudaba bastante.- A los pocos minutos la castaña iba entrando al vestidor del equipo masculino de basquetbol sin pudor alguno, pero afortunadamente en el lugar solo estaba George, sentando en una banquita, luciendo algo acomplejado.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntaba ella sin rodeos.- Alguien lo sabe, sabe que pasó entre nosotros –Angela rodaba los ojos.- Es secreto a voces, pero supuestamente también te liaste con una tal Heather Ruths y otras zorras. Tranquilo –La chica se encogía de hombros para restar importancia.- No, tú no lo entiendes –Murmuraba el negando con la cabeza.- Sucedió algo hace unas horas… | Flashback |Un día Antes| :George estaba en las canchas, el joven entrenador estaba solo, al parecer esperaba al equipo pero mientras tanto planeaba algunas tácticas para sus juegos, mientras lo hacía una chica rubia llegaba hasta él, se trataba de Hallie.- Entrenador George, ¿Puedo hablar con usted? –Cuestionaba ella dulcemente, él no podía negarse.- Si, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Ella parecía dudar.- Es sólo que, me pregunto qué tan malo es que un docente tenga una relación con un alumno –O’Hara no ocultaba su incomodidad.- ¿Qué? –La chica asentía.- ¿El pedófilo sería despedido y posiblemente arrestado? Podrían demandar a la escuela o al director? Qué tan malo sería? –El entrenador negaba.- Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, pero no importa porque eso no… -Hallie sonreía con burla.- ¿Por qué terminó lo suyo con Angela Williams? –George lucía tenso pero aparentaba bien su demencia.- No sé de qué me hablas -la chica se cruzaba de brazos.- Yo creo que si, y si quieres ahorrarte de problemas me vas a poner atención… |Fin del Flashback| Angela parecía indignada.- No puedo creer que cayeras en su truco –El bufaba.- Tiene evidencia, no me arriesgaré a que pase a mayores –La chica se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Qué clase de evidencia? –George titubeaba un poco.- Bueno, no sé, no me mostró ninguna –Wlliams se abstenía de insultarlo y llevaba sus manos a su cabeza.- Oye, esa chica está loca. Incluso algunos maestros temen de ella –Angie rodaba los ojos.- ¡Esto es ridículo! –George la miraba molesto.- Bueno no es ridículo el hecho de que arruinó la reputación de tu noviecito –La chica parecía algo sorprendida de que lo supiera. –Sé algunas cosas –Admitía el entrenador encogiéndose de hombros.- Jason no es mi novio –Respondía ella tras unos segundos.- Tú lo nombraste no yo –Angela parecía molesta.- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere la loca? –Él negaba.- Nada –La chica parecía no comprender.- Dijo que, por el momento solo debíamos saber que ella lo sabía. Y que no planeaba hacer esto pero que tú te lo buscaste. ¿Qué le hiciste? –Ella hacía un gesto restando importancia.- Bueno, si vuelve a decirte algo avísame, ¿sí? Mientras tanto yo seguiré odiándote y negando todo cuando te mencionen. Y tu haz lo mismo esta vez, que si no estaremos en un gran problema –Sin recibir respuesta si quiera la chica se apresuraba a irse de ahí. George, con una expresión de enojo, solo la miraba alejarse.- (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Brent llegaba hasta donde estaba Jason, el pelirrojo no hacía esfuerzo en ocultar su mal humor cuando intentaba huir, pero su amigo se lo impedía.- Jason, por favor, debes hablar de esto con alguien –El pelirrojo volvía a hacer intento de irse de ahí.- Quítate y déjame ir –Respondía molesto. Antes de que algo más sucediera Derek y Peter pasaban por el lugar, estos se detenían junto a los amigos.- Hamilton deberías guardar distancia –Murmuraba Derek.- Sí. Oí que este se acuesta con sus amigos –Agregaba el rubio y ambos comenzaban a reír. Hamilton los miraba molesto pero Jason era más veloz en tomar la palabra. –Ocúpense de su vida estúpidos –Ambos chicos solo reían, su cometido de molestar ya estaba hecho así que solo se retiraban.- No hagas caso a idiotas como ellos –Decía Brent lo bastante fuerte para que lo oyeran antes de alejarse demasiado.- Esto es algo que… -Rossati no le daba la oportunidad de terminar ya que lograba irse, Hamilton estaba a punto de seguirlo pero casi al instante se arrepentía, sabía que su amigo necesitaba estar solo al menos por ahora.- (Jardineras de la Escuela) Julie y Melissa estaban sentadas en una de las mesitas que estaban en el lugar, Palmer parecía pensar en las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.- Extraño que pasemos tiempo las tres juntas… -Su amiga la miraba un tanto desconcertada.- ¿Quiénes tres? –Julie se encogía de hombros.- Gwen, tú y yo; obviamente –La castaña jugaba con su cabello antes de responder.- Supongo que ella no lo extraña –Palmer suspiraba.- Siguen sin hablarse, ¿cierto? –Melissa sólo asentía y su amiga hacia una mueca.- He intentado hablar con ella al respecto, y hacerla reflexionar, pero sabes cómo es respecto a este tema. Melissa la miraba alzando ambas cejas.- ¿Una hipócrita intolerante? –Su amiga suspiraba.- Si, prácticamente –Bowman lucía decepcionada.- Intenta hablar con ella, hazle ver que su amistad es más importante que esto –La castaña reía.- ¿Y quién dice que quiero recuperar su amistad? –Julie la miraba.- Es tu mejor amiga –Melissa sacudía la cabeza.- Tú eres mi mejor amiga –Palmer hacía una mueca.- Tu otra mejor amiga –La castaña se ahorraba sus palabras.- Sólo inténtalo, verás que ella no opondrá resistencia, te extraña igual –Melissa parecía pensarlo sin embargo cambiaba de tema, su amiga decidía no insistir más.- (Vestidores de los lobos) Carl estaba en el lugar junto con el equipo, todos los adolescentes estaban sentados y recibiendo indicaciones sobre una nueva jugada. Carl lo explicaba todo rayando un pequeño pizarrón blanco con varios marcadores.- Rodriguez, tú serás el nuevo corredor principal –Brent miraba anonadado a aquel chico, después miraba al entrenador.- Ese puesto es de Jason –Farrow asentía.- ¿Ves a Jason por alguna parte? –Hamilton balbuceaba un poco.- Va a regresar, cuando suba… -El entrenador negaba sin dejarlo terminar.- No tiene ninguna intención de regresar y me lo dijo ya –Brent no creía lo que oía. –El marica sabe lo que le conviene, le iría como en feria de haber regresado –Murmuraba Eliot, Derek y otros chicos reían por aquel comentario. Brent lo miraba con evidente enojo pero no servía de nada.- Eres un idiota –Le espetaba molesto, Eliot sonreía.- Tal vez, pero no deja de ser divertido -El entrenador ponía orden.- Ey, ey. Se están desviando de lo importante, niñas. Que si siguen jugando como lo han estado haciendo van a ser eliminados muy pronto –Los chicos no decían nada al respecto.- Cuando estén aquí la mente estará en el juego y nada más, sus problemas hormonales importan un pepino –Esto lo decía específicamente a Brent y Eliot, estos solo se miraban antes de que el entrenador continuara dando indicaciones.- ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Brent iba saliendo del baño, el chico iba silbando con tranquilidad cuando fue interceptado por Roger, Hamilton sonrió al verlo.- Brent, supe que llevaras a mi hermano a la firma de autógrafos –El muchacho asentía.- De hecho si queremos llegar pronto y ahorrarnos eso de lidiar con tanta gente nos vamos como en… -El chico miraba su reloj para estar más seguro.- Una hora. Nos tendremos que saltar como dos clases pero lo vale, él está muy emocionado y será divertido –La sonrisa de Brent se borraba al ver la expresión de enojo que Dornan tenía. –¿Pasa algo malo? –Cuestionaba el ojiazul y Roger asentía.- Si, así es –Brent chasqueaba la lengua.- Vale. ¿Y me dirás que es? Porque si se trata de que también quieres ir no tengo problema en… -Sus palabras eran interrumpidas cuando el otro chico alzaba la voz.- Habíamos tenido ya esta conversación. Lo haces indirectamente, pero lo sigues haciendo –Brent no comprendía.- ¿Hacer qué? –Roger entrecerraba los ojos.- Darle ilusiones –Hamilton negaba un tanto frustrado y llevaba su mano a su frente.- Tu hermano ya no está atraído hacia mí, sólo lo voy a acompañar porque somos amigos y ya –Dornan se cruzaba de brazos mientras negaba.- No, es claro que no entiendes –El ojiazul alzaba la voz.- No es obvio que tú no entiendes ni lo aceptas. El hecho de que sea homosexual no significa que le gusten todos sus amigos –Decía mientras miraba fijamente al chico. –Creo conocer bien a mi hermano y te lo estoy diciendo por algo –Respondía Roger mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.- Sólo te pido que le dejes en claro las cosas y que te des cuenta de la actitud que tiene cuando está contigo –Brent no respondía nada, sin más cada uno retomaba su camino.- Pasados unos minutos Roger llegaba al casillero de su novia, Violet guardaba unos cuantos libros y lo miraba de reojo.- Hola, cariño –El chico sonreía.- Hola, linda –La chica notaba algo raro en él.- ¿Te pasa algo? –El muchacho se quedaba en silencio unos cuantos segundos.- Necesito tu ayuda –Violet presionaba los labios.- ¿Tiene que ver con tu hermano? –El chico hacía una leve mueca.- Si… -Ella rodaba los ojos.- Bien, ¿Qué pasa ahora? –Roger sonreía.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a conseguirle una cita? –La chica parecía curiosa.- ¿Hablas en serio? No conozco muchos gays además de Evan y… -Él alzaba la voz al instante.- Con un hombre no, con una mujer –Violet se cruzaba de brazos. –Tengo entendido que a tu hermano no le gustan esas… -Roger parecía molesto.- Necesito hacerle ver que no puede ser gay si no se da la oportunidad con una chica –Ella negaba y tomaba la mano de su novio.- Rog, cariño, ya sólo queda el aceptar a tu hermano tal y como es –El chico no parecía de acuerdo.- Ayúdame en esto por favor. Cuando él esté cien por ciento seguro de que no quiere nada con una chica yo igual lo estaré –La chica parecía resignarse.- Bien, ¿Entonces quieres que le consiga a alguien? –Él asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Quiero que tenga una cita con una chica, uhm, de moral distraída… -Violet sonreía ampliamente.- ¡Conozco muchas! Roger besaba a su novia antes de abrazarla por encima de los hombros y comenzar a caminar junto con ella.- Eres la mejor. Por cierto, hoy tengo el auto, ¿quieres ir al cine? –Ella asentía mientras ambos se perdían por el corredor.- (Salón de Clases) Melissa entraba a su salón algo tarde, aunque no más que su profesora ya que aún no llegaba, la chica al ver a Gwen en un pupitre sin acompañante aprovechaba para irse a sentar a su lado. Bowman sonreía a su amiga, la pelirroja no lucía tan contenta.- Hola –Saludaba la castaña, su compañera le dedicaba una sonrisa que más bien parecía forzada. Melissa parecía molesta por ello.- ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? –Gwen la miraba con curiosidad.- ¿De qué hablas? –Bowman entrecerraba los ojos.- Desde que me viste aquel día con Megan nada ha sido lo mismo –Antes de que la chica pudiera responder su profesora llegaba, esta saludaba a los alumnos y tras poner orden comenzaba con su clase. Tras unos cuantos minutos Melissa volvía a hablarle a Gwen.- ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? –La pelirroja suspiraba mientras miraba el pizarrón.- Luego, estamos en clase –La castaña parecía decepcionarse.- ¡Llevas más de tres meses ignorándome! Al principio deje que pasará pero ya no aguanto más y extraño a mi mejor amiga –Aunque hablaba en susurros Melissa no evitaba exaltarse, Gwen miraba a su amiga cortos segundos.- Eso no es del todo cierto, hace un mes te felicité en tu cumpleaños –Bowman parecía indignarse.- Me mandaste un texto con las siglas “HBD” –La pelirroja parecía no saber que decir.- Sólo dime que pasa entre tú y ella, y porque se estaban besando –Melissa bufaba.- Por la razón por la que se besa la gente, Gwen –La chica parecía tensarse. –Esa maldita comienza a meterte ideas en la mente. Melissa tú no eres… eso –La castaña entrecerraba los ojos.- Tu problema no se debe a mi acercamiento con ella, se debe al hecho de que me gustan las chicas –Bowman notaba como su amiga empuñaba su mano.- No te gustan las chicas, ella te hace creer que te gusta pero no es así –Melissa lucía cada vez más indignada.- Tienes que sacarte esas ideas de la mente si quieres que nuestra amistad se recupere –Tras las últimas palabras de Gwen la chica tuvo suficiente.- No puedo creer que… -Las chicas habían comenzado a hablar más alto de lo que pretendían, haciendo molestar a su profesora quien les alzaba la voz.- ¡Señoritas! Si su plática es más importante ambas están invitadas a dejar el salón, eso o una de ustedes tendrá que cambiarse de lugar. Sus compañeros hacían sonidos de desafío para molestar, las chicas compartían fijas miradas y sin dudarlo ni un momento Gwen tomaba sus cosas y se cambiaba de lugar sin agregar nada más. La profesora continuaba con la clase, y una entristecida Melissa se obligaba a poner toda su atención en la maestra.- (Salón de Coro) a sonar [[Friend or Foe] del grupo t.A.T.u. en voz de Melissa y Gwen] : Aquella canción que inició como algo fantasioso para ambas chicas en el salón de clases terminaba en la sala de coro, donde Melissa era quien en realidad la cantaba, sus compañeros, a excepción de Gwen, aplaudían a la chica. –Una canción de t.A.T.u. ¿por qué no me sorprende? –Decía Violet.- Pero lo hiciste bien –La chica le alzaba un pulgar antes de que alguien le dijera algo al respecto, Bowman sonreía.- Muy bien hecho, Melissa. Una poderosa letra que bien podría ser indirecta –Comentaba Chris, obviamente habiendo comprendido el motivo de aquella canción.- Pero funciona muy bien, sobre todo con tus pasos de baile. Sin decir nada Melissa tomaba asiento evadiendo miradas, sus demás compañeros no parecían tener ganas de decir nada al respecto tampoco. El ánimo en el salón de coro estaba por los suelos, Chris no sabía bien cómo lidiar con eso.- (Cambio de hora|Pasillos) Brent salía junto con Julie después de que una de sus clases había terminado, la pareja iba de la mano.- Entonces, ¿te vas ya? –Cuestionaba la chica.- Si, quedé de verme con Oliver en la entrada –Respondía él, Palmer no lucía muy contenta y su novio lo notaba.- ¿Qué? –Ella lo pensaba unos segundos y soltaba una leve risa.- Nada, es algo tonto… -Brent lucía curioso y le daba un suave codazo.- Dime –Ella lo miraba y fruncía un poco los labios.- Yo no creo que Oliver te haya superado… -Al instante de oírlo Brent parecía molestarse. –Por eso no quería decirlo –Respondía la chica a la defensiva.- Él solo me ve como amigo, ¿por qué no lo entienden? –Julie lo miraba.- Porque te ve de la misma forma que yo lo hago. No te lo dirá pero es obvio que aun siente algo –Esta vez Brent parecía reconsiderarlo un poco, tras unos segundos solo negaba y sonreía.- Bueno, puedes estar tranquila porque no dejaré que pase nada. Me tengo que ir –Palmer sólo asentía, el chico la besaba rápidamente y se alejaba un poco, después regresaba y le daba un beso un poco más largo.- Para el camino –Ambos reían y tras otro corto beso Hamilton se marchaba, ella seguía con su camino.- ______________________________________________________________ (Centro Comercial|Firma de Autografos) Brent y Oliver estaban entre la multitud de gente mientras el autor J.T. Hawthorne daba las gracias a la gente por ir y promocionaba su nuevo libro, Hamilton parecía no prestarle atención ya que revisaba su celular, su amigo lo notaba.- De nuevo, gracias por acompañarme sé que podrías estar pasándola mejor con tu novia –El ojiazul negaba rápidamente.- Descuida. Es sólo que no creí que J.T. sería tan pretensioso –Murmuraba con humor mientras el autor seguía hablando.- Lo sé, le gusta elogiarse a sí mismo… demasiado –Ambos chicos reían.- Además, Julie entiende que también debo pasar tiempo con mis amigos –Oliver parecía comprender.- Me alegra que al fin sean novios –Su amigo sonreía.- A mi igual. –Por cierto, luces bien, había olvidado como te veías con otra cosa que no fuera aquel uniforme de animador –Le decía Brent a su amigo, quien sonreía con cierta vergüenza.- Si, por eso traje ropa extra –Murmuraba mirando la ropa de civil que tenía.- No quería conocer a J.T. siendo un animador –Ambos reían.- Tu igual luces bien, por cierto –Murmuraba Oliver con una sonrisa tímida, Brent sonreía y en aquel momento algo pasaba por su mente, su conversación con Roger de horas atrás, el chico parecía pensar en que decir o hacer. –Oliver… -Susurraba el ojiazul tras unos segundos.- ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionaba el susodicho, ambos chicos se miraban unos segundos ya que Brent no decía nada.- ¿Puedo besarte? –Oliver bastante impactado comenzaba a balbucear sin saber que decir, incluso se sonrojaba, Brent se acercaba un poco más a él hasta que, sin poderlo evitar, soltaba una carcajada.- Era broma, hombre –Murmuraba Hamilton dando una palmada en el hombro de su amigo, este presionaba los labios.- Mira, comenzaran a formarse –Murmuraba Oliver señalando a otros asistentes de la firma y se apresuraba a caminar hacia allá, Brent hacia una leve mueca y tras un rato sacudía la cabeza y lo seguía.- ______________________________________________________________ (Casa Hamilton|Sala de Estar) Brent llegaba un poco tarde a su casa, el chico dejaba su mochila en el sillón de la sala e iba junto a su padre.- Hola –Steve sonreía.- Brent, que bueno que llegaste. ¿Cómo te fue? –El muchacho se encogía de hombros.- No estuvo mal –Su padre sonreía.- Me alegra –Brent se sentaba junto a él y ambos miraban la tele.- ¿Y qué tal tú día? –Cuestionaba el hijo, su padre no podía reprimir su sonrisa.- De hecho, muy bien. Tuve una cita. Al instante de oírlo Brent parecía sobresaltarse y lo miraba con cierta emoción.- ¿Hablas en serio? –Su padre asentía.- ¿Tanto te sorprende? –El chico reía pero lo afirmaba.- ¿Y con quién fue? –Steve parecía querer quitarle importancia mirando la tele.- Con una mujer… -Brent ponía los ojos en blanco con diversión.- Bueno, ¿y la conozco? –Steve parecía dudar un poco, al final negaba sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.- No. Tal vez luego la conozcas… -Brent sonreía bastante entusiasmado, el chico solo asentía.- ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Escuela) Joseph iba caminando con tranquilidad cuando Brent llegaba a su lado, este lo tomaba del hombro.- Amigo, necesito preguntarte algo urgente –Este parecía curioso.- Seguro, ¿qué pasa? –Hamilton lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Puedo besarte? –Joseph parecía reprimir una risa y con la mayor seriedad posible asentía.- Si, por supuesto –Ambos comenzaban a reír al instante.- ¿Por qué fue eso? –Cuestionaba el chico curioso, Brent se encogía de hombros.- Es una clase de experimento personal –Joseph no comprendía.- ¿Y de qué trata exactamente? Porque parece ser muy raro –Hamilton suspiraba. –Le hice la misma pregunta a Oliver y se puso totalmente rojo y no supo que decir –Joseph se encogía de hombros.- Si bueno, obviamente. Él está enamorado de ti –Hamilton parecía molesto.- ¡Claro que no! Lo estaba, pero ahora somos solo amigos –El chico negaba.- Brent, cuando un chico le pregunta a un buen amigo suyo si lo puede besar, o le dice que sí para seguir el juego, o le dice que no le llama marica en forma amigable; no se sonroja ni se queda sin habla –Brent parecía no saber que decir.- Bueno, si la persona de quien estabas enamorado te lo dice obviamente te pondrás un poco nervioso –Joseph se encogía de hombros.- Si, tienes razón. Seguramente ya no siente nada por ti –Hamilton se notaba mucho más relajado, este sonreía.- (Salón de Coro|Salón de Clases) a sonar [[They Don't Care About Us] del cantante Michael Jackson en voz de Jason y Evan] La canción finalizaba y sus ocho compañeros comenzaban a aplaudirle pero era obvio que nadie sabía que decirles, Chris tomaba la palabra.- Muy bien, chicos. Me agrada el sentimiento que lograron reflejar ahí –Jason y Evan se miraban.- Sí. Me desahogue un poco –Murmuraba Rossati, el rubio parecía de acuerdo.- ¿Y con lo de no preocuparse iba hacia nosotros? –Cuestionaba Joseph haciendo referencia al nombre de la canción pero ninguno de los chicos le respondía.- ¿Y por qué se ponen de acuerdo para hacer un dueto pero no para poner fin a los rumores? –Preguntaba Violet con su usual tono para molestar, lo cual funcionaba muy bien. –No entremos en detalles, ¿sí? Lo hicieron bien, que es lo importante y claro que saben que todos nos preocupamos por ellos y… -Jason daba un paso hacia en frente y alzaba la voz.- ¿Saben qué? Lo último que necesito es su hipocresía y sus comentarios tan… estúpidos –Violet rodaba los ojos sin importarle demasiado, el pelirrojo comenzaba a caminar a la salida.- Jason, vamos –Decía Brent poniéndose de pie, pero este se giraba.- Déjame solo –Hamilton no parecía con ánimo de insistir y todos miraban como Jason dejaba el lugar.- Pocos minutos después el pelirrojo estaba en un salón de clases vacío, el chico con ambas manos en la cabeza y mirando por la ventana intentando desestresarse. Alguien llegaba al lugar y el chico lo notaba al oír ruido.- Dije que me dejes solo –Cuando el pelirrojo se giraba se encontraba con Chris.- Sr. Monroe… ¿qué hace aquí? –Cuestionaba con cierta incomodidad, Chris sonreía mientras caminaba hacia él.- Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Ya sabes, que no fueras a golpear a alguien o a romper algo –El pelirrojo sonreía.- Sólo necesitaba alejarme de ahí… -Monroe comprendía.- Tu sabes bien que todos nos preocupamos por ti y Evan –Rossati fruncía el ceño confundido.- Momento, ¿usted lo sabe? –El profesor asentía.- Los profesores nos enteramos de muchos rumores de ustedes. Ambos reían levemente.- Y sé que obviamente es una patraña, alguien quiere molestarlos y hacerlos ver mal –Jason no decía mucho al respecto.- Entiendo que estés molesto pero un simple rumor es eso, un rumor. No dejes que te martirice, has oídos sordos y solo preocúpate por ser feliz –El chico sonreía levemente.- Gracias, Sr. Monroe. Supongo que debo tranquilizarme y… dejar que pase –El profesor sonreía y tras darle una palmada se alejaba para dejarlo solo de nuevo.- De vuelta en el salón de coro los nueve chicos restantes comenzaban ya a abandonar la sala, Brent iba con Oliver antes de hacerlo.- Ey, amigo. Sé que te dije que te ayudaría a estudiar física pero surgió un imprevisto. Tendrá que ser otro día, ¿sí? –Oliver notaba que su amigo pensaba mucho en sus palabras, sospechaba que le mentía.- No hay problema –Murmuraba por fin con una forzada sonrisa.- Sabía que entenderías –Respondía Hamilton sonriente.- Oye, ¿has hablado últimamente con mi hermano? –Brent daba un rápido asentimiento.- S…no, no lo he hecho –El chico negaba con rapidez, mintiendo de nuevo. Para Oliver era obvio pero fingía creerle.- Genial, nos vemos –Brent se iba con rapidez. La sala se iba vaciando poco a poco, quedando sólo en joven Dornan.- (Auditorio) a sonar [[King of Anything] de la cantante Sara Bareilles en voz de Oliver] :Oliver terminaba en el auditorio lo que había comenzado en su mente como una presentación fantasiosa, como forma de desahogarse un poco tras tanta intolerancia por parte de su hermano. El chico simplemente, un poco más relajado dejaba el lugar. (Frontis de la Preparatoria|Fin de clases) Oliver iba saliendo de la escuela, el chico se encontraba afuera con su hermano, quien al parecer ya lo estaba esperando.- Oliver, te tengo una buena noticia –El pequeño fingía curiosidad.- Adivinaré. Eh… uhm… -Este intentaba pensar en algo y su hermano lo miraba con entusiasmo, al final suspiraba.- ¿Volviste a insistir a Brent que siento algo por él? –Roger parecía incómodo.- No –Oliver lo miraba molesto pero su hermano fingía demencia.- No, claro que no. Es… una tontería –El chico se resignaba.- Bien, entonces que pasa –Roger regresaba a su emoción inicial.- Bueno, te conseguí una cita a ciegas –El pequeño entrecerraba los ojos.- ¿Con quién? –Su hermano se encogía de hombros.- Oh, es solo una amiga de Violet que… Al instante Oliver se alejaba caminando, su hermano iba detrás de él.- ¿Qué pasa? –El chico negaba molesto.- No saldré con ninguna amiga de tu novia –El mayor se forzaba a estar tranquilo.- Es solo una cita sin compromiso, no tiene por qué ser algo romántico –Ambos se detenían y se miraban.- No necesito que mi hermano mayor me consiga citas, ¿De acuerdo? Además es una chica, así que no –Roger evitaba que su hermano se alejara de nuevo.- Oliver, por favor. Nunca has salido con una chica, ni tampoco con un chico y estoy seguro que tampoco has besado a nadie, ¿me equivoco? –Oliver se incomodaba.- ¿A qué quieres llegar? –Preguntaba irritado. –Quiero que experimentes, sal con esta chica y ve que sucede –El pequeño negaba.- ¿Roger porque no sólo aceptas que…? –Su hermano negaba.- Solo hazlo por favor. Entiende que es difícil para mí, y también lo será para nuestros padres, así que yo sólo quiero que estés completamente seguro, así lo estaré yo igual, y de ser así te apoyaré cuando tengas que decirle a mamá y papá –Oliver lo pensaba bien, al final asentía.- Bien, creo que tienes algo de razón –Roger sonreía al ver que había caído en su chantaje.- ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Julie y Gwen estaban en el casillero de esta última, la pelirroja guardaba unos cuadernos mientras contaba una anécdota a su amiga, Julie estaba recargada en el casillero continuo y la miraba presionando los labios, Gwen no comprendía.- ¿Qué? –Palmer suspiraba.- Me contaste esa historia ya –Su amiga fruncía el ceño.- No es verdad –Julie asentía haciendo una leve mueca.- Si lo hiciste. Hace unos dos días –La pelirroja acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja con vergüenza.- Oh… creo que, es porque siempre suelo contar dos veces mis historias. Palmer se cruzaba de brazos sin dejar de mirarla.- Me la cuentas a mí, y a Melissa –La pelirroja parecía algo incómoda de oírlo.- Solo habla con ella. Es la misma persona no es como si… -La pelirroja cerraba su casillero con rapidez y miraba a su amiga.- Voy tarde a cálculo, hablamos luego –Palmer parecía molesta.- Gwen… -La susodicha huía del lugar, su amiga bastante molesta hacía lo mismo por el lado contrario.- … Jason caminaba hacia su casillero, el chico parecía un poco más tranquilo que días anteriores, e incluso ya no recibía las miradas de burla de otros alumnos, lo que ayudaba a tenerlo más relajado. Cuando el chico llegaba a su casillero las risas a su alrededor comenzaban otra vez y varios se giraban para verlo y entonces el comprendía, en su casillero estaba escrito con plumón negro “Jason es un marica” el muchacho tardaba poco en reaccionar.- ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! –Gritaba furioso, aunque no buscaba a algún culpable simplemente corría a intentar borrarlo sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano, obviamente. Su frustración era tal que simplemente daba un golpe a su casillero y salía corriendo abandonando la escena. Mientras el chico huía por los pasillos Evan iba en dirección contraria, cuando notaba que el pelirrojo iba algo exaltado intentaba hablarle.- Jason, ¿Qué sucede? –El rubio no recibía ninguna respuesta ya que su compañero seguía corriendo sin si quiera voltear a verlo, ya que el chico decidía no insistir e ir tras de él, seguía con su camino después se encontraba con el casillero de Rossati y veía lo que estaba escrito en el. Evan suspiraba y tras negar con desaprobación seguía caminando.- (Canchas de la Preparatoria) Por un lado los Lobos estaban en un juego de práctica entre ellos bajo la supervisión de Carl y Peter, quien aún parecía tener intención de entrar al equipo. Por otra parte de las canchas el equipo de porristas practicaba sus rutinas bajo los gritos de Jane. Segundos antes de que se iniciara una jugada Brent notaba a su papá a lo lejos, el chico quedaba tan confundido mirándolo que no notaba la jugada comenzaba, le aventaban el balón pero el chico no lo atrapaba y Eliot lo terminaba tacleando, Hamilton caía de bruces al suelo.- Mala jugada, amigo –Le decía Eliot al chico antes de levantarse, Brent también se levantaba. –¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¡Pon atención al maldito juego! –Comenzaba a gritarle Carl al muchacho, este iba hacia el mientras se quitaba el casco.- Coach, necesito unos minutos, ¿si? –Antes de explicarle Farrow se negaba.- No me importa si te quebraste algo que siga el juego –Hamilton negaba.- Mi papá está ahí –El chico lo señalaba.- Puede ser una emergencia –Carl miraba a Steve a lo lejos, quien poca atención le ponía al equipo de americano, pero accedía.- ¡Cinco minutos! –Brent corría hacia su padre al momento, Peter se acercaba un poco a Carl.- Eh, coach… -Farrow solo lo miraba de reojo.- Lárgate, niño –El rubio asentía.- Si, señor… Cuando Brent estaba a punto de llegar con Steve Jane lo hacía antes, saludándolo con un abrazo, el chico los miraba con una mueca de asco.- ¿Papá? –Steve al oírlo se separaba y lo miraba con sorpresa.- Brent –Jane lucía curiosa.- Stevie, tu hijo es adorable –Decía Jane con un tono de amabilidad nada común en ella, Brent fruncía el ceño confundido.- ¿Qué es todo esto? –Cuestionaba el muchacho.- Jane es con quien tuve una cita el otro día –Explicaba Steve con una sonrisa, su hijo negaba con desaprobación al instante. En aquel momento los animadores terminaban su rutina.- ¡Perfecto muchachos! De nuevo, sé que pueden mejorarlo –Animaba Jane a su equipo, todos los del equipo no comprendían porque no les habían gritado esta vez. Jane iba a reunirse con ellos rápidamente.- Es una excelente mujer –Decía Steve y su hijo negaba.- Es una arpía, papá –El señor parecía sorprendido.- ¡Mason! –Decía a forma de recriminarle a su hijo. Antes de que Brent explicara Carl le gritaba que regresara.- Ella es muy buena, saldremos de nuevo y tu podrás conocerla mejor después –Brent no lucía feliz.- Papá no, ella no es lo que parece –Steve reía.- Regresa a tu entrenamiento no quiero meterte en problemas –Brent se resignaba y corría de regreso con el equipo. Steve miraba con una gran sonrisa a Jane dar instrucciones a las animadoras.- (Auditorio) Jason estaba solo en el lugar sentando en el borde del escenario, Evan llegaba ahí y al verlo solo decidía hacerle compañía, su compañero simplemente lo veía y no hacía el intento de huir ni de decirle algo.- ¿Estás bien? –Rossati rodaba los ojos.- ¿Parece que estoy bien? Tú crees que estoy bien? –Evan suspiraba.- No… -Jason soltaba una sarcástica risa.- Pues no lo estoy, esto es un asco –El rubio con cierta duda ponía una mano en su hombro.- Lo siento –Jason claramente no comprendía.- ¿Lo sientes? –El chico asentía.- Cuando… pasó estabas muy ebrio y aunque yo tenía novio comencé a seguirte el juego sin ponerte un alto, porque bueno, eres sexy –El pelirrojo entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba dudoso, su compañero se encogía de hombros.- Tómalo como cumplido –Rossati accedía mientras el chico continuaba.- Me aproveche de la situación y no debí hacerlo, y es mi culpa y lamento ser una zorra. Aquel comentario lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Jason, aun así se mantenía en silencio unos segundos.- Evan, exactamente, ¿Qué pasó? –El rubio parecía incómodo y desviaba la mirada sin querer responder, el chico insistía.- No, es en serio no recuerdo mucho de esa noche –Evan pasaba una mano por su rostro y se quedaba en silencio unos segundos antes de contarle.- Yo…. ah, te hice un oral –El chico desviaba la mirada notablemente avergonzado, Rossati parecía sonrojarse.- Oh… ¿sólo eso? –El rubio asentía.- Ninguno quiso ir más allá –Un incómodo silencio abundó en el lugar hasta que Jason por fin se armó de valor para hablar.- Yo también lo lamento –Evan lo miraba algo confundido.- Yo te insistí, ¿no? Y si desde un principio simplemente lo hubiera asimilado en vez de huir de ti y hacer como que nada pasó no ayudó en nada –El rubio suspiraba. –Es increíble como después de casi un año que se supo causó este impacto –Jason soltaba una leve risa.- La ignorancia. Ya sabes, la gente solo busca como herir y atacar a los demás, y nosotros somos blanco fácil siendo del club Glee –Evan soltaba un bufido.- Esto apesta –Su amigo parecía de acuerdo.- Supongo que ya solo podemos resignarnos y dejar que esto pase –El rubio asentía.- De todos modos seguiré negando todo, uno nunca sabe a qué oídos puede llegar –Jason parecía saber a qué se refería, el chico agradecía el gesto. Ambos simplemente se mantenían ahí sentados mientras el tiempo pasaba, intentando dejar aquello de lado. De repente un ruido extraño llamaba su atención, ninguno sabía a qué se debía hasta que escuchaban sonar una melodía, la cual era tocada por la banda, ambos se miraban con curiosidad.- ¿Qué es todo esto? –Cuestionaba Evan, como respuesta Jason solo se encogía de hombros.- a sonar [[Aftermath] del cantante Adam Lambert en voz de New Divide] : Los chicos restantes del coro, a excepción de Scott y Layla, comenzaban a salir al escenario, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos, los ocho chicos interpretaban la canción para ellos, quienes casi al instante se unían a cantar y bailar con ellos. '' La canción finalizaba y Evan tomaba la palabra.- ¿A qué se debe esto? –Violet rodaba los ojos.- Creí que era obvio pero olvidé que tratamos con los dos más torpes –Aunque la chica usaba un tono algo rudo les dedicaba una sonrisa dando a entender que solo bromeaba. Ambos chicos evitaban sonreír.- Significa que, cuando las cosas se pongan feas para alguien los demás estaremos ahí para apoyarlo –Decía Brent sonriendo a sus amigos.- Ahora estamos aquí para ustedes, y haremos lo posible por erradicar ese estúpido rumor –Les decía Angie, poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos, tomando a cada uno por el hombro, ambos lucían felices. –¿Y cómo supieron dónde encontrarnos? –Cuestionaba un curioso Jason.- Por alguna tonta razón siempre que uno de nosotros está triste se esconde aquí, y también solemos terminar la semana en este escenario –Decía Julie encogiéndose de hombros, varios reían.- Es cierto –Agregaba Melissa.- Muchas gracias por esto chicos, los quiero –Decía Evan abrazando a Julie.- Yo lamento mi actitud hacia ustedes durante la semana –Agregaba Jason dando un abrazo a Brent, después a Angie. Así algunos se dejaban llevar por lo cursi de sus palabras y del momento; los diez terminaban haciendo un abrazo grupal, entre risas y felicidad, dejando por un rato de lado lo amargo de los últimos días. ... Estrellas Invitadas: *''Ashton Moio como Roger Dornan. *''Sasha Pieterse'' como Hallie Castor. *''Sean Faris'' como George O'Hara. *''Cody Christian'' como Eliot Gray. *''Missi Pyle'' como Jane Ashburne. *''Devon Werkheiser'' como Derek Valdez. *''Ross Lynch'' como Peter Sullivan. *''Sam Trammell'' como Steve Hamilton. Música del Episodio *'Friend or Foe' de t.A.T.u. Cantada por Melissa y Gwen. *'They Don't Care About Us' de Michael Jackson. Cantada por Jason y Evan. *'King of Anything' de Sara Bareilles. Cantada por Oliver. *'Aftermath' de Adam Lambert. Cantada por New Divide. Covers por S.A.: FOF.jpg TDCAU.jpg KOA.jpg AFTER.jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Segunda Temporada